


Revelation

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Month 2017, prompt: roleplay, sorta fluff, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami discovers something about her daughter.





	Revelation

“No!” Lian shrieks, as she dashes away from Nuktuk. “You’ll never get me!”

“Nonsense!” Nuktuk shouts, as he dives for Lian, but she spins away. “You have the ice amulet, Nuktuk’s supposed to save the world with that!”

“I’m gonna keep it, and give it to Mama. It looks pretty!”

Asami’s eyes peek out from atop the cup of tea she’s drinking.

“Here, Mama,” Lian says, as she drops the necklace into her hand (it’s really a piece of gemstone attached to a cord, but play along). “Put it on; I bet it looks pretty!”

Asami chuckles, and puts it on for her daughter. The green gem Korra’s attached to the string shines. She smiles. “How does it look?”

“Ooh, it matches your eyes,” Lian says reaching up to touch it. “I like it!”

“I like it too,” Asami laughs. “But, I don’t think Nuktuk does.” She nudges Lian, and motions to the lumbering Bolin. Lian squeals, and ducks behind her.

“Who stole Nuktuk’s source of power?” Bolin rumbles, as he stomps on two feet, like a monster. Lian grips onto Asami, dashing this way and that.

Asami puts down her book. She’s got about five pages done. She looks at her watch. It’s been about twenty minutes.

“Ahh, is it-” Bolin snatches Lian up, wraps her in a tickle hug. “-this one!”

Lian squeals. “Stop, stop!” she giggles, twisting like a jellyfish-eel.

“Nuktuk cannot! He must pay the evil villain for what she’s done. Now, he’s powerless, and can never defeat evil again!”

Not like he’s ever, Asami smirks.

“Ah!” Bolin screams, dropping a knee to the ground. “My skin-so hot! I have been burned!”

Asami’s eyes widen, as a faint red appears on Bolin’s skin. She drops her book, and hurries over.

Lian looks horrified, as Asami pries her off. She drops down to examine her friend. “Bolin! Bolin, are you okay?” He writhes around on the ground, in agony- until he turns over and winks. Asami’s face flattens.

“Oh, the merciless Lian has got me!” He clutches his lifeless hand, as it falls to the ground. “With the power of- fire!”

Lian giggles, and flops onto him. “No one can steal Mama’s jewelry! It belongs to her!”

The scene before her is funny, but something else comes up in Asami’s mind. She blinks, then touches Lian’s shoulder.

“Lian, honey? Can you do something for me?” Lian looks up. “Can you punch the air for me? Like Mommy does?”

Lian nods, and punches the air, and a small ball of flame shoots out.

Asami stares. She blinks.

Oh Spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
